Encadenada a tu piel
by Leila white Moon
Summary: Stella es la prometida de un importante empresario al que amenazan con raptar a la rubia. Al ver el peligro que puede correr ella, pide por su protección. Brandon se encargará de que no la pase nada, pero durante un tiempo los dos vivirán juntos y solos ¿Qué pasará? ¿Se olvidará Stella que dentro de unos meses tendrá que casarse? ¿Se enamorará de su protector? ¡Pasen y lean!
1. I

Aquí os dejo con mi nuevo fic. Espero que os guste este primer capítulo.

Avisos: Este fic esta como M porque puede contener lemon, el capítulo que lo tenga daré el aviso.

Personajes de Iginio Straffi.

* * *

**Capítulo I**

En una mañana de primavera, desde una ventana de un enorme chalet color vainilla, se veía una figura femenina andando de un lado para otro. Se encontraba en una habitación con paredes de color crema que reflejaban tranquilidad y elegancia, una cama enorme desecha con sábanas blancas con estampados de rosas, un enorme espejo con marcos plateados y un armario empotrado de madera pálida.

La mujer que habitaba el dormitorio, tenía un largo cabello rubio, unos ojos grandes color avellana y una piel suave y de color canela clara que iba aún con un camisón corto blanco. Andaba de un lugar para otro un poco inquieta.

La puerta del dormitorio se escuchó como un quejido, dejando ver un perro de raza labrador color crema que se subió encima de la cama revuelta. La mujer vio al animal desde el gran espejo, se dio la vuelta con las manos en las caderas mientras le miraba enfadada.

-Eileen-nombró al animal-bájate, no me gusta verte ahí.

Ella ladró como si la contestara y bajó de la cama hasta ponerse frente a la mujer para frotar su cabeza en su pierna izquierda.

-A veces pienso que compré un gato y no un perro-rió la mujer algo más tranquila mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Eileen-ahora no tengo mucho tiempo para estar contigo, pequeña... voy a llegar tarde al trabajo.

Se apartó del animal y fue corriendo a su armario, lo abrió dejando ver miles de vestidos. Buscó por todas partes y encontró un vestido azul cielo que llegaba hasta un poco menos de las rodillas, se puso un cinturón negro de adorno y una chaqueta azabache. Entre los zapatos encontró unos tacones oscuros y se los puso. Fue al espejo y se miró, tenía el pelo ondulado, se maquilló un poco y tomó la cartera de cuero en la que metió varios papeles.

-Ya estoy lista-sonrió mirándose se arriba abajo.

Salió de la habitación acompañada de Eileen, cuando llegó para abrir la puerta de la entrada se encontró con una mujer de unos cincuenta años, de pelo corto rubio y ojos verdes.

-Señorita Stella-dijo la mujer al verla-¡va a llegar tarde!

-Tiene razón, Angela-miró a la mujer-además, hoy tengo una reunión importante.

-Entonces no tardes-Stella se dio un golpe en la cabeza como si se hubiera olvidado-yo empezaré a limpiar la casa.

-Hasta luego, Angela-antes de que la mujer pudiera despedirse de la rubia, ésta salió corriendo.

Stella se dirigió al garaje de la casa, allí estaba un coche lujoso, era un mercedes descapotable de color plateado. La rubia dio a un botón que tenia de llavero y el vehículo hizo un ruido. Abrió la puerta y se montó dentro mientras dejaba la cartera en el asiento de al lado e introducía la llave para arrancar.

La mujer condujo hasta la ciudad, tardó quince minutos en llegar a su destino. Paró en un edifico enorme donde la entrada ponía Westwood. Stella salió del coche tomando su cartera mientras un hombre vestido con un traje rojo se acercó a ella.

-Señorita Laurens-dijo el hombre cuando estaba a su lado-voy a aparcar su coche.

-Gracias, Matt-Stella le dio las llaves del vehículo-¿sabes si han venido ya los demás?

-Tuvo suerte-sonrió el joven-no ha llegado ninguno de su reunión.

-¡Genial!-sonrió la joven-hasta luego, Matt.

Stella entró en el enorme edificio, llegó hasta el ascensor y pulso el botón diez. Esperó hasta que las puertas se abrieron, salió de él y giró a la derecha, la tercera puerta de madera que se encontró ponía Laurens. Entró en ella y tiró la cartera en la mesa. Estaba en su despacho, las paredes eran blancas, había una estantería enorme a la izquierda, empotrado en la pared un sofá color café, y al fondo una mesa color vainilla donde había una pantalla de ordenador, detrás de él una ventana enorme donde Stella se pasaba el tiempo mirando tras ella.

Se acercó a la mesa y vio un papel de color amarillo, lo cogió y empezó a leer lo que ponía en él.

_Buenos días, princesa._

Una leve sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Stella. Miró en la mesa y al lado de la pantalla había un teléfono, lo descolgó y empezó a marcar un número de memoria. Una voz femenina se escuchó al otro lado del aparato.

-¿Señorita Laurens?

-Alice, ¿puedes avisarme cuando vengas los hombres de la reunión?-pidió la rubia.

-Por supuesto, la llamaré nada más les vea-contestó la mujer.

-Gracias-Stella colgó el teléfono y miró a su alrededor.

A ella le parecía raro que todavía no hubiera venido nadie, miró el reloj que había en la pared, marcaban las 09:30 am, estaba segura que la reunión era a en punto.

Se acercó hasta la amplia ventana y contempló los grandes edificios, los coches pasando por varias calles, la gente entrando a tiendas y cafeterías, sintió algo de envidia.

-Lo que daría yo por tomar un café caliente-suspiró la rubia.

-¿Quieres?-escuchó una voz varonil en su oído, unos brazos fuertes rodearon la cintura de la rubia mientras alguien apoyaba su cabeza en su hombro.

-Leonard-sonrió ella al reconocer la voz del hombre, se dio la vuelta para verle.

Aquel hombre era atractivo, tenía los ojos verdes, el pelo era de color azabache y tras un traje negro resaltaban sus fuertes brazos. Ella sonrió al verle, él se acercó a ella plantando un dulce beso en sus labios.

-Stella-dijo nada más separarse-¿te gusto mi nota?

-¿Era tuya?-preguntó en un tono decepcionante-y yo que pensé que tendría un admirador secreto.

-¿Te olvidarías de mí?-preguntó en su oído dejando que su aliento impactara contra su cuello haciendo que la rubia sintiera un cálido escalofrío.

-Jamás, Leonard-ella se separó de él sonriendo-tengo un problema.

-¿Qué clase de problema?-el hombre se sentó en la silla de Stella-dime que no estás embarazada.

-Que gracioso-se molestó ante el comentario y él empezó a reírse-los proveedores de las otras revistas no han aparecido y...

-Les llamé, hasta las diez no comienza tu reunión-interrumpió Leonard y Stella se quedó mirándole-sabía que te retrasarías, por lo que decidí hacer una llamada y aplazar una hora la reunión.

-¡Leonard!-se quejó ella-¿quién eres tú para hacer eso?

-Déjame pensar-hizo una pose pensativa y luego sonrió mirando a la rubia-¿el director de la empresa?

-Ya sé que eres el director de la empresa y el hijo del que la creó-se cruzó de brazos ella-pero no necesito tu ayuda, señor Westwood.

-Vamos, señorita Laurens-se levantó de la silla y se acercó a la rubia-no te enfades, tenemos media hora para estar los dos juntos. ¿Te apetece un café en mi despacho?

-Pues...-ella se calmó y sonrió-está bien.

La pareja salió del despacho de Stella y se montaron en el ascensor hasta el piso 12, el último. Allí no había más puertas que sólo la del director. Allí estaba el despacho de Leonard, era enorme, más que el de la rubia. Encima del escritorio había dos cafés y un plato lleno de varios bollos. Él le ofreció el desayuno y mientras comían hablaban de varias cosas. Cuando acabaron Stella miró en el reloj, que llevaba en la muñeca Leonard, y vio que quedaban cinco minutos para las diez.

-¡Tengo que ir a mi despacho! Alice me tiene que llamar para avisarme-dijo mientras se llevaba un bollo-luego te veo, cariño.

-Espera, Stella-la tomó de la mano y le quitó el bollo.

-¡Eh! Me lo iba a...

-Shh-la silenció con un dedo-verás, sabes que esta tarde tengo un vuelo al extranjero y no podré verte-Stella asintió dudosa-y no puedo aguantarme más.

-¿A qué te refieres?-preguntó divertida la rubia.

-Stella-la tomó de la mano izquierda mientras sacaba una caja pequeña de su bolsillo.

-Leonard...-intentó decir Stella pero él la interrumpió con sus palabras.

-Ya llevamos tres años juntos, ha sido tiempo suficiente para darme cuenta de que eres la mujer que estaba buscando-sonrió mientras sacaba de la caja un hermoso anillo plateado con una fila de diamantes incrustados-Stella, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

-¡Leonard!-gritó Stella sonriendo-¡claro!-él puso el anillo en su dedo anular, después la rubia se abalanzó para besarle.

Stella tuvo que abandonar el despacho de Leonard para seguir con su trabajo y empezar con una reunión larga. Allí se quedó el hombre, sentado en su escritorio cuando el teléfono sonó. No tardó en responder.

-¿Diga?-preguntó el hombre.

-¿Leonard Westwood?-se oyó una voz masculina ruda.

-Soy yo-respondió el empresario-¿quién es?

-Las preguntas las hago yo-Leonard frunció el ceño-¿te acuerdas de aquel favor que te hizo James Evans?

-Eso fue hace muchos años-dijo molesto Leonard.

-Pues es hora de que devuelvas el favor-empezó a reírse el hombre, lo que molestó a Leonard-quiere 7 millones.

-¿Perdón? No tengo tanto dinero-respondió enfadado.

-Eres el hijo de un gran empresario y has heredado el puesto de director-se oyó un tono frío-¿estás bromeando?

-No te bromeo, no tengo tanto-insistió Leonard-además, James tan solo me dio 3 millones.

-Es justo que devuelvas una suma mayor.

-Le tengo que dar más que el doble de lo que me prestó-mencionó enfadado-y es tan sólo 3 millones lo que le puedo dar ahora.

-Chaval, James no cobra a plazos-el tono de aquel hombre se volvía más frío-si no lo das pronto nos llevaremos a esa chica tan guapa que te acompañaba hace un rato... ya sabes, a la que te acabas de declarar.

-Stella-la nombró Leonard aterrado.

-A James le encantan las chicas preciosas-volvió a reír el hombre-¡si mañana no tienes el dinero tu chica tendrá problemas! Y nada de policía.

El que llamó colgó el teléfono dejando que Leonard escuchara un pitido molesto. Colgó el aparato y empezó a andar de un lado para otro. Había olvidado por completo a aquel tal James Evans. Por problemas con el juego Leonard perdió una gran cantidad de dinero que necesitaba para inversiones, no tuvo más opción que pedírselo a alguien, y ahora estaba en un serio problema.

-¿Que hago ahora?-Leonard seguía dando vueltas, paró frente a un pequeño mueble y le dio una fuerte patada-ahora que todo iba bien...

Miró al suelo, se había caído un papel, lo recogió y miró que ponía. Era el nombre de un hombre y número de teléfono. Leonard sonrió dando con la solución.

Flash Back.

_Era martes, Leonard había ido a una cafetería que estaba al lado de su empresa. Estaba sentado al lado de un ventanal, tomando un café con un bizcocho. De repente un hombre, de pelo corto castaño con un flequillo largo a un lado, ojos marrones y cuerpo bien formado. Vestido con un traje negro y una corbata azul, se sentó frente a Leonard que le miraba de arriba a abajo._

_-¿No te acuerdas de mí, Leonard?-rió el chico mientras que el empresario le miraba._

_-Tú...-entonces recordó-¡Brandon!_

_-Menos mal-sonrió el hombre-pensé que te olvidaste de tu compañero de pandilla._

_-Sí... íbamos juntos al instituto-recordó Leonard-dejamos de vernos cuando empezamos en la universidad._

_-Cierto, hace cuatro años-mencionó Brandon-¿qué tal la vida, amigo?_

_-Genial-contó Leonard-estoy trabajando como el director de la empresa de mi padre, Westwood, la revista de informativos._

_-Menuda suerte-dijo Brandon sonriendo._

_-¿Y tú? ¿A qué te dedicas?-preguntó curioso Leonard._

_-Subinspector-dijo entre risas Brandon-he acabado como un policía... ¿quién lo diría?_

_-Siempre fuiste bueno en todo tipo de deportes y eres un gran atleta... has acabado en un buen oficio._

_-Al menos tengo un buen sueldo que me da para comer y algún capricho-miraba fijamente a su antiguo amigo._

_-Y si eres policía... ¿cómo vas vestido como yo?-miró el traje de Brandon._

_-Incógnito-rió Brandon-me suelen mandar misiones así, de proteger a testigos o investigar vestido de cualquier cosa._

_-Entonces si acabaste bien..._

_Los dos amigos siguieron hablando después de mucho, se intercambiaron teléfonos y se despidieron para volver a sus labores._

Fin Flash Back.

Leonard fue corriendo a por el teléfono y marcó el número de Brandon.

-¿Sí?-se oyó una voz tras el teléfono.

-Brandon, soy yo, Leonard-contestó el empresario.

-¡Leonard!-se alegró Brandon-¿a qué debo tu llamada?

-Necesito saber... ¿qué tal aquel caso del que me hablaste?-preguntó Leonard algo aturdido todavía.

-Acabado... ¡mi trabajo bien hecho!-mencionó Brandon con orgullo.

-Verás, tengo problemas con un tipo y necesito tu ayuda.

-Espera, espera-lo interrumpió Brandon-¿puedes empezar desde el principio?

-Esta bien, sólo espero que me sirva tu ayuda después-suspiró Leonard.

* * *

Espero que os haya gusta este primer capítulo de la historia.

Espero vuestros reviews y os agradezco que hayáis leído.

**Leila white Moon.**


	2. II

El segundo capítulo de Encadenada a tu piel. Espero que lo disfruten :)

Personajes de Iginio Straffi.

* * *

**Capítulo II**

El reloj blanco, que se encontraba en una sala de color verde relajante, irrumpía la cabeza de una mujer con aquel sonido que hacía la aguja de los segundos.  
Ella sólo se limitaba a ver como tres hombres, enfrente suya, conversaban mientras guardaban algunos papeles. Se encontraba mirando fijamente, sentada en una silla blanca con sus piernas cruzadas, que eran ocultadas debajo de la mesa grisácea, donde apoyaba sus codos y su cabeza era sostenida por la palma de su mano derecha, mientras con la otra seguía el ritmo del reloj, golpeando con sus uñas la mesa.

-Laurens-la rubia miró a uno de los hombres, de 50 años, ya con pelo grisáceo, bigote de igual color y ojos aceitunas tras unas gafas-ha sido una reunión interesante.

-Gracias-sonrió la rubia-espero tener pronto algo más de información, señores.

-Te lo haremos saber-los tres hombres salieron de la puerta del despacho, dejando, después de estar sola, un gran suspiro.

Stella miró al reloj que había en la pared, marcaban las once y media. La chica se sorprendió ante la hora que era.

-¿Una hora y media?-se preguntó en alto mientras se levantaba-se me hizo eterno... tengo unas ganas de tumbarme en mi cama.

La rubia salió de la sala y se dirigió a la última planta. Anduvo por los pasillos del piso y, sin tocar a la puerta, entró en el despacho con el nombre que ponía Westwood.

Cuando entró vio que Leonard, sentado en su escritorio, hablaba con un hombre, que le veía de espaldas, y parecía algo tenso. Al parecer ninguno se percató de la presencia de la mujer. Ella aprovechó para escuchar la conversación que mantenían ambos hombres.

-Puedes estar tranquilo, Leo-dijo aquel hombre desconocido para la rubia-me encargaré de ella, no la ocurrirá nada.

-Eso espero-se estremeció un poco-es muy importante para mí.

-¿Quién?-preguntó la rubia y los dos hombres se quedaron en silencio mirando a la mujer.

Aquel hombre era un chico atractivo, de pelo corto castaño y largo flequillo de lado, ojos marrones y piel canela. Tenía un cuerpo musculoso, vestía de traje, como Leonard.

-Stella-se acercó Leonard-¿no deberías haber llamado antes de entrar?

-¿Quién es importante para ti?-ignoró las palabras de Leonard preguntándole enfadada.

-Te equivocas-negó él-hablaba de ti.

-¿De mí?-Leonard asintió.

-Él es Brandon, un buen y viejo amigo-presentó al hombre-Brandon, ella es mi futura esposa, Stella.

-Encantado-Brandon le extendió la mano y Stella la estrechó con la suya.

-Lo mismo digo-contestó aun un poco molesta, después de soltar sus manos miró a su pareja-Leonard ¿qué pasa?

-¿Por qué piensas que pasa algo?-intentó fingir tranquilidad.

-Porque cuando entré, tu amigo dijo que se encargaría de mí y que no me ocurriría nada-le recordaba mientras se cruzaba de brazos-entonces creo que algo sucede.

-Stella-suspiró él-he tenido un problema, sabes que yo soy muy importante... no quiero que te pase nada a ti.

-No te entiendo, Leonard.

-Vas a pasar un tiempo con Brandon, es policía y se va a encargar de protegerte-sonrió Leonard para ver si calmaba a Stella, aunque después de aquellas palabras sólo ocurriría lo contrario.

-¿QUÉ?-gritó anonadada, dejando casi sin oídos a los dos hombres-¿por qué? ¿Qué has hecho, Leonard?

-No te lo puedo decir-bufó él-pero deja de ponerte así, mujer. Brandon es de fiar, vivirás en su casa y...

-¿CÓMO?-volvió a gritar haciendo, nuevamente, que se quedaran casi sordos.

-Creo que oigo un pitido-comentó molesto Brandon mientras palpaba su oreja.

-Leonard-amenazó con la mirada la mujer al hombre-no pienso vivir en una casa que no conozco, con una persona que no conozco, y mucho menos... ¡NO VOY A VIVIR LEJOS DE MI ROPA!

-Seguro que Brandon estará encantado de llevarte algún día de compras-miró a su amigo-¿verdad?

-Eso no entraba como labor-respondió enfadado el joven-mucho menos sabiendo que por sólo un trozo de tela me voy a gastar los ahorros de toda una vida.

-Lo iba a pagar yo-contestó cabreada la mujer.

-Es verdad, todavía no te lo dije-mencionó Leonard son una sonrisa fingida.

-¿Decirme qué?-alzó una ceja la rubia.

-No vendrás a trabajar, dinero tendrás poco y...-suspiró él-tendrás que despedirte de tus tarjetas de crédito.

-¡¿QUÉ?!-gritó de nuevo.

-Stella, tranquila-intentó calmarla Leonard-si te digo que estás en peligro no puedes ir dejando pistas, como compras en una tienda con tu tarjeta de crédito.

-Leonard-lo miró cabreada-¿qué es lo que hiciste para que suceda esto?

-No... no puedo contestarte-agachó la cabeza-algún día te lo diré... pero no hoy.

-Leo-se acercó Brandon a su amigo-será mejor irse cuanto antes.

-Cierto-asintió él y miró a Stella que estaba de brazos cruzados-Brandon, déjanos a solas.

-Claro-el chico se dio la vuelta y salió del despacho de Leonard dejando a la pareja solos.

-Stella-él fue a abrazarla pero ella se apartó molesta-por favor, sólo quiero lo mejor para ti.

-Si quieres lo mejor para mi ¿por qué no me dices lo que sucede?-frunció el ceño cabreada.

-Si tanto quieres saberlo-la tomó del rostro para mirarla fijamente-le diré a Brandon que te lo cuente cuando estés con él.

-No lo entiendes ¿verdad?-se apartó de él-no quiero que me lo diga él si no tú.

-Stella...

-Se supone que tu vas a ser mi marido no él-se molestó ella-no empieza bien esto, Leonard... no confías en mí.

-Stella, lo siento-apartó la mirada de la rubia-pero no quiero decírtelo ahora.

-Entonces cuando quieras decírmelo ya sabes donde estaré-dijo la rubia fríamente-en la casa de tu amigo.

Stella se dio media vuelta, sin mirar atrás un momento para un última mirada o palabra. Salió del despacho de aquél que por lo que entendía era su prometido, pero para ella alguien que no confiaba en su pareja no era la mejor manera de estar preparado para algo tan importante como era el matrimonio. Esperaba que él fuera detrás de ella a darle explicaciones, al menos para recibir una despedida, pero ella se iba sola, sin una voz que la detuviera.

Al salir al pasillo se encontró apoyado en la pared aquel hombre que lo único que sabía de él era su nombre y su profesión, a ellos sólo les unía Leonard, y realmente la rubia notaba que la relación con Brandon no comenzaba muy bien. Él la miró a sus ojos avellana, se apartó de la pared sin dejar de mirarla.-

-¿Ya te despediste de Leonard?-preguntó él, que notaba una gran tristeza en los ojos de la mujer.

-Si a eso se le llama despedida-susurró ella.

-¿Qué?-Stella miró a Brandon, no había escuchado lo que dijo, pero tampoco tenía intenciones de que él lo hubiera oído.

-Nada-contestó molesta y apartando la mirada del hombre.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos cuanto antes-comentó Brandon sin dejar de mirar a la mujer.

-Tengo que ir a mi despacho a por la llave de mi coche y...

-Vamos a ir en el mío-interrumpió el hombre.

-¿Y mi coche?-preguntó con un fingido tono amable, ya que por dentro estaba maldiciendo la situación en la que estaba sin saber por qué.

-¿No oíste?-usó un tono irónico, algo que molestó más a Stella-no podemos dejar pistas. ¿Pensabas aparcar tu coche cerca de mi casa?

-¿Cerca de tu casa?-alzó una ceja-¿no tienes garaje?

-Lo descubrirás pronto-Brandon comenzó a andar y sin ver otra salida, Stella le siguió.

Cuando estaban saliendo del edificio el hombre guió a la mujer a uno aparcamientos retirados de la empresa. Stella sólo se limitaba a seguir a Brandon y mirar a todas partes, buscando una respuesta de lo que ocurría.

Brandon se detuvo y Stella al no verle chocó contra su espalda.

-¿Por qué te paras sin decir nada?-preguntó cabreada masajeando su nariz adolorida.

-La culpa es tuya, deberías mirar por donde vas-respondió en el mismo tono.

-Oye-frunció el ceño la rubia-deja de tratarme de tú, no me conoces de nada, llámame con más respeto y sobre todo por mi apellido.

-¿Te creíste la reina?-ella bufó ante el comentario-déjate de tonterías y sube al coche.

Stella miró el vehículo que tenía enfrente, era de color azul como la noche, era el típico coche simple que todo el mundo tenía. La rubia lo miró de arriba abajo.

-¿Algún problema?-preguntó él al ver como la mujer observaba su vehículo.

-¿Eso que hay dentro es una hamburguesa?-señaló ella desde fuera.

-Algunas veces tengo que comer dentro del coche-Brandon intentó calmarse, pero ya estaba bastante molesto-¿te importa entrar de una vez?

-¿Qué dices?-se cruzó de brazos desafiándole con la mirada-yo no entro en este coche, quiero ir en el mío. Este esta lleno de comida y seguro que hay algo.

-Perdona si no te lo dije antes, en el maletero tengo al monstruo de las galletas-se burló él.

-Deja de reírte de mí-se cabreó ella-¡quiero mi coche!

-Ya sé que esto no es ni tu coche, ni una limusina y mucho menos un helicóptero-Brandon perdió la poca paciencia que le quedaba-¡pero si no entras ya entonces te meteré yo!

-¡idiota!-la chica le miró molesta y entró en el asiento del copiloto.

Brandon entró dentro del coche y se puso el cinturón, algo que imitó la rubia. Metió la llave para encender el motor y conducir hasta su apartamento. Stella iba enfadada, con los brazos cruzados y mirando tras la ventanilla. Realmente con comenzaba bien su relación con aquel hombre. Ya tenía su descripción hecha, Brandon era un maleducado y un bruto, pero él también tenía descrita a Stella, creída y consentida. Su convivencia iba a ser algo agobiante si tendrían que discutir por cosas que no valían demasiado la pena.

El hombre aparcó el coche en una aparcamiento, salió del vehículo al igual que Stella, que estaba aún con una mirada seria, algo que cambió al ver el lugar. Había edificios por todas partes y algunas calles estaban llenas de gente que no tenían muy "buena pinta", según la rubia. Brandon se encaminó hasta un edificio y ella le siguió.

Frente a ella se encontró un edificio de unos siete pisos, era de ladrillos y se veían los balcones, algunos había una persona y otros estaban llenos de macetas. Stella y Brandon entraron al edificio, la mujer miraba desde dentro aquel bloque. Delante de ella se encontraban las escaleras de madera, vio al hombre empezar a subirlas.

-¿Qué piso es?-preguntó ella haciendo que después de lo sucedido él volviera a mirarla.

-El último, séptimo B-Stella iba a decir algo pero antes de ello la interrumpió-antes de quejarte ya te aviso de que no hay ascensor. Así que será mejor que subas tranquila y en silencio.

Brandon volvió la vista hacia delante y siguió subiendo las escaleras, la mujer estaba ya un poco irritada, pero decidió hacer caso a sus palabras, aunque molestaran. Subió las escaleras hasta llegar al último piso, donde apareció agotada.

Se encontró con cuatro puertas, en cada una había una letra asignada del A a la D. Brandon se dirigió a la que ponía B y abrió la puerta. Stella le acompañó y vio su diminuto apartamento.

Al entrar se encontró directamente con el salón y el comedor, las paredes eran blancas, tenía un sofá color azul oscuro y frente a él estaba una televisión de plasma negra grande, colocada encima de un mueble azabache. La mesa en la que parecía ser la de comer era de madera y sólo la podían ocupar cuatro personas. Vio dos puertas de madera y una luz que entraba al piso por un ventanal tapado por unas cortinas pálidas.

-Ya sé que no es vuestra mansión, majestad-dijo Brandon cerrando la puerta tras ellos-pero al menos tenemos nevera y agua caliente.

-Es muy bonito-sonrió ella después de rato-¿dónde dormiré yo?

-Acompáñame-Brandon guió a Stella a una puerta y al abrirla se encontró con un dormitorio enorme.

La habitación era de paredes canela y la mitad desde el suelo era de madera. La cama era grande y tenía las mantas de color blanco, había un armario que ocupaba casi una pared entera, un balcón y un pequeño escritorio, además de una puerta.

-¿Ahí está el baño?-señaló Stella la puerta.

-Sí-contestó él-luego te saco unas toallas.

-Di la verdad-dijo la rubia mirando a lo ojos de Brandon-este es tu dormitorio ¿verdad?

-Ahora es tuyo-respondió él, se notaba que ya se habían calmado-yo dormiré en el sofá.

-Lo siento-se disculpó ella.

-No tienes porque disculparte-Brandon apartó la mirada de la rubia-espero que no te moleste, pero debo ir a hacer un trabajo.

-Esta bien-sonrió ella.

Ambos salieron de la habitación, Stella acompañó a Brandon hasta la puerta para despedirse de él.

-Siento si no empezamos con buen pie-se volvió a disculpar ella.

-La culpa también fue mía-comentó él.

-Me podrías decir luego lo que pasó con Leonard ¿verdad?-pidió Stella a Brandon que ya estaba preparado para irse.

-Luego... luego hablaremos-él salió por la puerta del piso, cerrándola tras él y dejando a la rubia sola.

Stella miró el lugar, no era su casa, estaba claro. Había algo que la llamó la atención de la habitación de Brandon, así que fue a ver. Cuando llegó fue directa al balcón, tras pasarlo se encontró con algo hermoso, no era la parte que vio desde abajo. Podía ver desde allí toda la ciudad, estaba segura que podía ver amanecer y atardecer sin problemas. Se sentía más tranquila y más relajada, aquella imagen la hizo sentir libre.

* * *

Parece que nuestra pareja no comienza con buen pie, al menos se han disculpado. Esperemos que no haya más peleas... pero yo creo que esto es el comienzo de una bonita amistad (?)

Agradezco que hayáis leído y hayáis mandado reviews.

Si alguien tiene dudas ante el fic podre contestar sin problemas ;)

**Leila white Moon**


End file.
